Season 1 (SGC Series)
'''Season 1 '''of SGCBarbierian's The Crafting Dead, premired on October 22nd 2014, and conluded on January 18th 2015. The Roleplay is based on AMC's hit TV Show The Walking Dead, Created by Robert Kirkman. Plot Where am I? One Morning, A man named Nick wakes up from his sleep to find a person outside of his window covered in blood and non-human. He searches though his house to find his family they were nowhere to be seen. As he is unaware of the Flu Virus, he finds a weapon to defend himself. He opens the door and out of nowhere, a zombie alike person charges at him, and having Nick to put it down. He then left his house to investigate for any infected people and for supplies. He enters a Fire station with only a few supplies and a few guns. Nick then walks out and continues searching for anyone, who is still alive, he enters a pet store and only to find every animal dead, apart from a lonely pig, who Nick then murdered for food. As Nick was traveling down the street, he saws a unknown figure away from him aiming a gun at him. Finding Supplies? The episode starts with Nick meeting Ghetto at gunpoint. They soon decide to go together to look for supplies. Nick found some ammo for his pistol Nick goes to look at a beach shack. A walker surprises Nick causing Nick to shoot him alerting more walkers. They found a bandage and some food. Later Nick and Ghetto go to Nicks old house. The Episode Ends with Nick and Ghetto clearing out the house and going to sleep. "Split Up" The Episode starts with Nick waking up Ghetto. then Ghetto suggests that they go look for more supplies Nick agrees but Ghetto say that they should split up cover more ground. They go out to look for more supplies but Nick is attacked by some walkers so he takes shelter in a building Nick finds scope to puts tit on his scar. Nick is still being attacked but he easily kills the walker trying to eat him. As he tries to find more supplies a walker sneaks up behind him but Nick easily overpowers it. Nick finally finds some food but not much. Nick starts climbing to the top of the building Nick finds a soda canned pasta and a rusty pipe and some canned beans and some tuna. Nick continues up the building to find a baseball bat, a bag of rice. Noticing that its sundown Nick Decides to go up one more level and finds wire cutters ,another baseball bat, a water bottle, protein bar, caned beans. As Nick finds a bandage a walker attacks him. Killing him quickly and quietly Nick decides to head back to the house. Nick runs back to the house only to find Ghetto's not there. "Saving Ghetto" The Episode starts with Nick going to look for Ghetto down by a factory Nick finds some walkers but kills them quickly Nick finds a railroad and the docks Nick finds a wire cutter still looking for Ghetto Nick finds some walkers Nick is growing tired so its harder to keep killing walkers. Nick spots a person that's not Ghetto. Nick starts to think that this person took Ghetto. Trying to sneak up on this person Nick has some friends keep him company by trying to eat him. Nick kills the walker and he starts to sneak up again. Behind the person Nick is ambushed by some walkers. Nick goes down under the ships deck looking for Ghetto Nick finds some ammo and a bandage. Going in to the next room Nick finds Ghetto.Nick and Ghetto head up to the top of the ship and Jump off the ship as the episode ends. "Moving On" The episode starts with Ghetto and Nick back at the house. Nick goes to talk to Ghetto while Ghetto tries to make a bike with some spare tires. they make a plan to get out of seaport.They find a old shovel. Later they find a truck and look for supplies inside. They are heading towards a abandoned mall on they way they find an AK 47 clip and a M9 . They reach the mall they find some food and some drinks and some spray paint they spray paint the guns and say"that dude wont fuck with us anymore!" They decide to barricade the mall. They start barricading the mall. But a gunshot is heard they check to make sure somebody wasn't there with them. Nobody was there they decide in the morning to go out and look for supplies as the episode ends "Hunkered Down" The episode begins with Ghetto shooting at some walker Nick ask's how many there are. There was alot of walkers. they were making a watch tower with some barb wire. They cut through the barb wire and placed it back to get out of there base they encounter some walkers but they killed them fast. They climb up a not working windmill while there up there they see some barricade in the ship yard and go to look just to make sure nobody's been down there. Night falls as they get to the ground there is alot of walkers the episode ends with them going back to the house. "Just a Kid!" The episode starts with Ghetto doing some farming and Nick giving him some wheat. They here someone yelling for help so they go out to help. they find a kid named Jordan who lived near the docks, Jordan gives a vague answer when Ghetto ask's him who is in your group, He's alone they make a plan to help Jordan for a while until they find were he really lives if he's telling the truth he can stay with Nick and Ghetto when they reach where Jordan was living they find that he doesn't have that much food so they take him with them. They go to the boats to look for stuff for Jordan. The Episode Ends with the group making it back to the house. "Thats AK!" The Episode starts with the group making the wall bigger they decide to go down to a Lowes store for farming supplies. They start to go down to the Lowes store. They run into some walkers but its no big deal. they make it to Lowes where there is a hoe some seeds. They see AK and Chase him toward a factory where Jordan stays outside with a sniper and Nick and Ghetto go inside to get AK. Later, they come out of the factory without AK Only to find Jordan is gone all thats left is his gun the Episode ends with Jordan missing. "We're all Doomed!" The Episode Starts with Nick and Ghetto going to find AK they found some mysterious note.They head down to the docks looking for AK and Nick goes up to the windmill to use the sniper. Later Nick sees AK going towards the boats .Nick follows AK closely. They handcuff him and ask him where Jordan is, AK say's that the military will bomb the island any day now and agrees to trade Jordan for ship parts to get out of the city. The Episode Ends with Them Tying AK up. "Gathering the Parts" The Episode begins with Ghetto and Nick going to check out the ship.They go out going to find the parts they found the steering wheel they head back to the boat to fix it they make it to the boat they patch up the hole with a barricade the Episode ends with going to get AK. "HE'S GONE!" The Episode begins with Nick and Ghetto going to get AK but hes gone. They can hear another boat's horn and assume that AK left and took Jordan with him.Later they go out for one last supply run before they leave the island. They find this lab thing where patient 0 is missing and it looks like the other patients were being tested on.The Episode Ends With Nick and Ghetto leaving the island. Episodes *Where Am I? *Finding Supplies? *Spilt Up *Saving Ghetto *Moving On *Hunkered Down *Just a Kid! *That’s AK! *We’re All Doomed! *Gathering the Parts *HE’S GONE! Cast *SGCBarbierian as Nick *TheGhettoGamer as Ghetto *OfficialAK as AK *hipo23 as Jordan Deaths *None Trivia * This is the first and only Season to have more than 10 episodes, with a total 11 episodes. Category:Seasons